


Thank the Crowd

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu's always coming up with new ways to embarrass Kanji. Having sex with him on a crowded train is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> "for another Souji/Kanji prompt what about something dealing with role reversals or Kanji's first time bottoming?" —bobyer3
> 
> based on this beautiful fanart:  
> http://picpost.postjung.com/data/218/218091-5123a432c11eb.jpg

Anyone could catch them if they just turned around and looked.

This is just plain risky and they both knew that, but their reactions were complete opposites. The delinquent's nervous as hell, but that's what Yu found irresistible. He looks so cute when he's blushing like that, so he always had fun trying to embarrass the boy. Holding his hand in public, kissing him, stuff like that. If Yu was feeling particularly cruel that day, he'd tell Kanji things that'd make him cross his legs and look away, awkwardly trying to hide his obvious arousal. Adorable.

Yu always found new ways to make Kanji flustered (from dirty text messages to dick pics in class). Fondling him in such a risky public place never really crossed his mind until now. The school campout's train ride is the perfect opportunity, and since the first and second-years are sharing, no one could possibly pay attention to them thanks to the busy crowd.

Unless Kanji gets too loud.

"S-Senpai, wait!.." The cold glass of the train door chilled Kanji's warming cheek, gently pressing against it as he held on to the nearby handles for support. He had a clear view of his lewd expression from the window, further adding on to his shame for doing it in such a place with his Senpai. Of course, it wasn't the first time, it's just the new environment. Kanji almost always agreed whenever Yu kindly asked for a hand, and he'll happily return the favor with a little more. Blowjobs weren't uncommon either, and sex certainly wasn't. As unmanly Kanji thought bottoming was, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel great taking it from Yu.

Kanji's hands began to moisten, loosening his tight grip on the metal handles. The cold bars soon turned warm and slippery, causing Kanji to cling closer as Yu roughly caressed the nervous delinquent's trembling thighs. "A-Are we really gonna do it h-here?!" Kanji frantically darted his glances on every face in the crowd. Everyone's either talking to their friend or using their phones, and Kanji could thank god that no one's looking. Still, getting caught would be easy.

"Why?" Yu held Kanji's chin and pierced him with a calm, nonchalant stare. "You don't want to?" Kanji flinched as Yu's hand lightly grazed his crotch before teasingly trailing back down to his leg.

"T-That ain't it-!" Yu covered Kanji's mouth and successfully muffled a moan just in time after fondling his firm cheeks, giving one of them a rough spank as he nibbled on Kanji's shoulder. His finger traced the outline of his lips, recalling the pleasurable sensation of having them wrapped around his hard cock for a vigorously rough workout on Kanji's throat. Yu slipped his hand under Kanji's shirt and heard him yelp as he fondled his strong chest while muttering obscenities that were guaranteed to make him squirm.

"Can't keep up?"

His calm voice gave Kanji chills. "S-Shit, Senpai come on—ngh?!"

Yu cupped Kanji's pecs and took a long, slow lick on his neck, savoring the familiar flavor of his slightly tanned skin. Kanji shut one of his eyes and grunted, roughly gritting his teeth as he felt Yu subconsciously grind his hardening bulge against him, quietly groaning as he continued to rub Kanji's thick chest. Kanji rolled his head back and moaned a bit louder than he should, drawing the attention of a few passengers, but the group of loud, burly teenage boys obscured their view.

His open mouth prompted Yu to stick his tongue inside, grabbing the back of Kanji's head to pull him closer. Their hazy eyes looked at each other with desire, further escalating their lust as Yu coiled around the moist flesh. Kanji laid still and took it, trembling under his Senpai's rough touch and skilled tongue. The passionate kiss soon broke, connecting a thin string of saliva between their lips. Kanji began to pant, and so did Yu. His cheeks began to blush pink as well, strongly contrasting with his gray hair and pale skin.

"I can't hold it any longer, Kanji.." Yu stared deep into Kanji's eyes and roughly dry humped him for some much-needed attention. The thick bulge rubbing against his thigh made Kanji curse under his breath. Kanji's tight jeans began to painfully press on his own erection, and he didn't think that it was going to go away any time soon. He scanned the surroundings once more and made sure no one was looking before facing his Senpai.

"..Y-You'll be quick, right?.."

Yu nodded absentmindedly while unzipping his fly. Kanji looked down and gulped at the sight of his Senpai's familiar dark gray underwear, and without keeping his eyes off of Kanji, Yu slipped his hand inside the hole of his boxers and smeared the fabric with pre as he exposed his erect cock, along with his full, hung balls. He idly stroked himself and watched Kanji strip off his leather jacket and unbuckle his belt, pulling his pants down until they were just above his knees.

Yu bit his lips and cupped Kanji's ass, playfully fondling them through his boxers as he rubbed his shaft along the smooth fabric. "Q-Quit teasin', dammit!.." Yu quietly chuckled and apologized before reaching in his bag to pull out a bottle of lube (that was meant for tonight, but he'd make sure to save some for later). He squeezed a generous amount on his palm and lathered his hand with it before slowly pulling down Kanji's underwear to rub a slick fingertip on his clenched entrance.

"Ready?" 

Kanji nodded, and the first finger smoothly glided inside. He managed to hold back his moans, but it wasn't long until he started to pant. Yu smirked and inserted another finger, curling them around Kanji's prostate to press hard. He reached around and grabbed Kanji's erection, delicately rubbing his thumb over the tip to spread the overflowing pre on his foreskin. Yu brought his hand to his face and licked off Kanji's juices, savoring the sweet, enticing flavor. 

The taste made Yu's cock throb.

Three fingers this time. Kanji's hole stretched wide—and boy, he felt it. The sound of Kanji's broken panting began to fill the space around them, mixing in with the wet noises of Yu's lubricated fingers sliding in and out of him. Kanji looked behind him and observed his Senpai's cock, watching it periodically throb every few seconds or so. Damn, it's mouthwatering.. The pink tip stood out from his pale skin, reflecting the light with a bead of gloss that began to drip down the shaft and on to his full pair of balls. If they were alone, Kanji would gladly offer to suck him off. 

"Senpai.. Gimme the bottle.." Yu obeyed, and Kanji lubricated his hand before tentatively stroking his Senpai's pulsing cock. The combination of lube and pre being spread around his shaft made Yu shiver. "Yeah.. Just like that.." He held Kanji's shoulder and sped up, purposely hitting his prostate while Kanji tried to keep his knees from buckling. He roughly grasped Yu's cock and jacked him off, watching his expression shift from his cool, collected self into the face Yu made while rutting his boyfriend. Soon, his entire cock was coated with gloss.

Yu pulled out and watched Kanji's wet hole pucker, signaling him to mount his hips and fuck him raw. He smirked and held on to Kanji's waist, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling down his wet foreskin to poke his entrance with the tip. How surreal is this? Felt like a really kinky wet dream. On a train? God, Kanji couldn't even believe it. Yu on the other hand assumed that they'd try sex in public soon. It's exciting, definitely. The thrill of possibly getting caught.

"How bad do you want my cock, Kanji?"

"So fuckin' bad, Senpai!.." Kanji shook his hips behind him and tried to prod himself with Yu's cock, but he only backed away and chuckled. "What if we get caught?" Damn tease.. "Y-You said you'll be quick, right-?!" Kanji almost yelled, and without warning, Yu shoved the fat, glistening head of his dick inside Kanji's throbbing hole.

Kanji let out a slightly pained sigh, followed by a moan that would've got them caught if it weren't for the sudden burst of laughter from the group of boys right behind them. The feeling of Yu's cock head churning inside him made Kanji's pre drip on the train's floor, leaving his mark all over the public area. His Senpai isn't particularly big, but damn, he's thick enough to make Kanji's lips stretch wide open. Sometimes he'd even be too sore to walk the next day.

Yu held on to Kanji's torso and pushed him against the train's door, caressing his strong body before fondling his balls. Kanji shivered and breathed out, clinging on to Yu's neck as he struggled to keep his stance. He shoved more of his thick cock inside, quietly groaning as he felt Kanji's insides pulse around it. "How's that feel?" Yu asked with a crooked smile. "G-God, it feels too f-fucking good, Senpai!.."

Kanji gripped the base of his cock and slowly began to jack off, clenching his insides tighter as he felt a pleasurably rough thrust from Yu. The dominant boy grabbed Kanji's thigh and raised it up, giving him some more room to bury himself deeper inside the warm, slick flesh. He bit Kanji's bare shoulder and heard a quiet moan squeeze out of him. Kanji began to pump his hips as well, lowering himself deeper on the cock as he reached behind him and pulled Yu close for another kiss.

His warm breath brushing against his tongue only motivated Yu to push deeper, shoving more than half of his hard dick inside. Loads and loads of pre pumped out of Kanji's erection, responding to Yu's hard brushes against his sensitive spot. Kanji stroked faster while Yu massaged his sack, periodically teasing his tip with a slick finger.

Yu couldn't take it anymore. With his hands grasped tightly around Kanji's waist, he forcibly slammed down and shoved his entire cock deep within, covering Kanji's mouth all the while. The vibrations of his moans resonated on his palm, and Yu chuckled in satisfaction. The pulsing walls wrapped around Yu and stimulated the sensitive nerves on the head, causing him to moan in delight.

Even Yu was surprised that no one noticed yet.

"K-Kanji, you're so fucking tight!.." Yu brushed Kanji's hand away and took his place, wrapping his hand around the pulsing, wet member. Kanji cursed and pressed his cheek on the window, fogging up the glass with his hot breath as he observed the other passengers to make sure Yu could finish in time. Yosuke's face stood out from the crowd, but he's too busy with his headphones to notice that his best friend is fucking a guy. He'd probably scream if he saw them.

Yu slowly pulled out and left the head inside, delicately stirring it around before digging back in with a single thrust. Kanji's ragged panting was like music to Yu's ears. He pulled back once more and replicated the last maneuver, but this time, he had his eyes completely focused on Kanji to enjoy his shameful expression. The blush on his cheeks warmed the sweat that dripped down, and his eyes were half-lidded, watery. Yu always liked to spill his cum on his boyfriend's adorable face, and he absolutely loved seeing how he looked right after being covered. If only they were alone..

"F-Faster, Senpai!.." Kanji weakly whimpered and started to grind Yu's grip on his cock, savoring the wet skin gliding around the tip. 

"You're enthusiastic today."

"S-Shuddup!" Kanji gasped as his Senpai began to thrust harder, speeding up the pumps of his hand while lathering his neck with loving kisses. The grip on Kanji's thigh tightened, further raising it up as Yu corrected his stance and slightly squatted, careful to make sure that he's still penetrating the taller boy. Kanji felt his hips sink down even deeper, stretching his hole wide as Yu fucked him hard. The quiet slaps of Yu's balls mixed in with the wet noises of Kanji's moist foreskin, slowly growing louder as the two teenagers moved their hips rhythmically.

Yu's knee nudged between Kanji's legs, gesturing him to spread them wide while he muttered incoherent instructions. It felt way too goddamn good to think clearly. With his mind being chipped away by the overwhelming desire, Yu pulled off one of Kanji's pant legs and gave his thigh a few firm slaps, and Kanji knew what he meant. Without even thinking about the bystanders, Kanji obediently hoisted his knee on a metal handle, allowing Yu to mount him completely.

He wrapped his arms around Kanji's torso and energetically pumped inside, feeling droplets of lube leak out on his shaft and down to the floor. Kanji placed both of his hands on the wall and supported himself while Yu sped up the pace, smearing his palm with Kanji's slick juices. It continued to throb, and Yu made sure to angle his thrusts just right to make Kanji wince.

Kanji bit his lip and frustratedly gave the door a single punch, clenching his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth. Yu groaned behind him and leaned close to rest his chin on Kanji's aching shoulder. Even though they're (mostly) clothed, their body temperatures collided and created a pool of heat between them, causing Yu to break a sweat. It's getting really hot.. Kanji's insides are almost burning, and he knew what that meant.

"Senpai, I'm close!.." Yu's soft hand felt too good, too goddamn amazing to stop grinding on. Kanji purposely tightened, savoring the hard, throbbing erection rutting his insides. He heard Yu grunt in pleasure, making Kanji crack a smile as he watched the pink hue on his pale cheeks deepen.

"S-So am I.."

Kanji groaned loudly when Yu slammed hard, fully sheathing his cock between the moist walls. He held on to the Kanji's shoulders and pulled him in, curving the arch on his back as he focused to keep up. The dominant boy's blushing face is the perfect material for Kanji to look at while stroking himself, admiring his boyfriend's handsome features and beautiful, gray eyes.

"Kanji, I'm cumming!.." With one last, particularly forceful thrust, Yu lightly pulled on Kanji's hair as the first spurt of thick cum shot inside. He held Kanji close for a tight embrace, moaning on his back as he released more and more hot seed, further lubricating the shaft for a few quick shoves. Yu pulled out and stroked his cum stained cock to spill the last load on Kanji's firm ass, panting brokenly as he tried to regain his composure.

"F-Fuck! Senpai, I'm gonna—!" Kanji grabbed Yu's hand and held it in front of his cock, aiming for the palm as he ejaculated all over it. Yu watched and seductively licked his lips as Kanji defiled his pale skin with sticky cum, releasing seemingly endless amounts of thick white. His long orgasm eventually died down, but Kanji made sure that he squeezed out every last drop, as well as the few droplets on his foreskin.

Kanji almost collapsed on the ground, but Yu was able to hold him up just in time. He made Kanji face him, and with the most longing expression he could ever muster up, Yu licked off the cum on his hand, eyes half-lidded and tongue clearly visible as it lapped off the small pool of Kanji's semen. "..You've been saving up." Yu smiled confidently and took a few more quick samples before swallowing the rest in a single gulp, making sure that the delinquent saw his Adam's apple bob.

Yu wiped his hand under his shirt and quickly caught his breath, but Kanji stayed still with flushed cheeks and a barely visible nosebleed. "Let's get cleaned up." Yu's calm voice broke Kanji from his momentary daze, prompting him to pull his pants up and hurriedly buckle his belt while making a mental note to change his clothes right after getting off the train. He grabbed his jacket from his Senpai and caught a quick glimpse of his still-exposed cock, blushing furiously before turning around and facing the corner.

"..Hurry, Senpai.."

That was actually intentional. Just another thing to add to the "What Makes Kanji Flustered" list.

"You're going to see more of this tonight."

"Q-Quit sayin' shit like that, dammit!!"

There's another.

**Author's Note:**

> once in a blue moon ill write yu as the top. maybe once every other blue moon.
> 
> i kid, this is literally my first time
> 
> thanks for the prompt family *thumbs up*


End file.
